


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by DamensDimple



Series: Flamen [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, New Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamensDimple/pseuds/DamensDimple
Summary: wouldnt u like 2 no(sequel to 50 shades of silver(ware)





	1. Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Canada).



> No Canadians were harmed in the making of this sentence

Spoons are the Canada of utensils. 


	2. Intro Dot Com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of this n that to get ur blood runnin(;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just introducing whats to come keep reading for The Drama

in the new kingdom of akielovere, emerged a world of freedom of love. utensils were no longer cutlery. they were so much more. forks emerged as alphas (obviously), and the spoons as omegas, leaving the knives as the basic betas. But one Fork, one beautiful Fork, was the master of All, alongside the animal King Damen Dwight Dimple, and the viper King Laur Laur Snek, ruled the mighty Fork.

 

 

**Companion Poem**

 

Akielovere emerged

With it prejiduce submerged

Fork ruled

The world was fooled

 

The animal king arose

The viper king was a rose

Spoons and forks were no longer froze

And Fork was the inspiration of much prose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist is now in the trash, wait for updates to find out The New Official Song
> 
> xoxo  
> Gossip Goat


	3. Pitchforks = Forks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the debate 
> 
> of a lifetime
> 
> fork

theyre bigger

theyre stronger

theyre rowdier 

and so

theyre forkier

 

pitchforks, in the pitch pf the night,, attack the akieloveretian castle. theyre the rebel group that Fork needs to vanquish. their supreme ruler commander, Pitch Fork, lives on the outskirts of akielovere. She intends on destroying the joint kingdom and rule it as her own. The pitchforks join forces with the abused spoons of the castle who are happy to serve the mighty alpha. They did through the yard and enter into the night. Havoc ensues.

 

 

companion poem

 

the pichforks

were not forks

they were rebels and alphas

with one sole purpose

to break apart the alliance

to end the kings' dalliance

 

the abused spoons

pitchfork in their ears did croon

for Pitch Fork the spoons did swoon

 

pitchforks break into the castle

no matter what the hassle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take note  
> drama begins  
> you me fork pitch spoon etc etc  
> new song for this story: crazy in love remix  
> keep it snappy babezx
> 
> xoxo  
> gossip g. goat

**Author's Note:**

> youve been teased.
> 
> xoxo  
> Gossip Goat


End file.
